monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowblade777/Shadow (Assassin)
Name: Shadow Age: 17 Race: Human/Monster Hybrid (Unknown Monster species) Class: Demon Assassin Energy: Stamina, Darkness Equipment: *Clothing: **Night Luna: A sleek, dark blue cloth overall with intricate designs, said to shimmer in the moonlight. Perfectly tailored for Shadow and light enough to move in freely, they are actually an extension of his inner darkness and are the only clothes he desires to wear. **Demon's Gaze: A silver horn-like accessory attached on top a dark blue feather ornament. *Weapon: **Demon's Curse: A Blade Staff that takes the appearance of two dark-red slender longswords with a demonic eye embedded in their centers and bat wings for a cross guard, covered by a unique aesthetic depending on its form, with the pommels permanently fused together by magic. They serve as an extension of Shadow himself; he can materialize and unsummon them at will, especially during battle. The power of the blade is divided into two forms, though Shadow can only utilize one form at a time. ***Death: Favored by Shadow. When the weapons glow a deep black, the blade hungers for blood and death and assaults with extremely quick, clean kills. ***Darkness: Favored by Shadow's "summon" Phantom, and is only available to Shadow once he fully awakens his inner darkness. When surrounded by a shroud of a thick black mist, the blade channels and controls darkness with erratic attacks or restraints to slowly wear down the enemy, toying with them until they submit. Biography: A young boy was born in a small village of coexisting humans and monsters at the northernmost point in the Noah Region, but the moment he was born, the Ilias Kreuz organization raided his village and murdered everyone, then took all the children and infants to their secret base in southwest Noah and recruited them under their cause. For ten years, he trained under the terrorists and earned the name "Shadow" for his extreme talent in stealth, but he secretly despised them due to their negligence and while training by himself outside of the terrorist's base he befriended an Alraune name Rose. Once he was 10 and passed the terrorist's "age of coming" test and ceremony, they presented him the final test: slay a captured monster, Rose. Enraged, he helped Rose tried rebel, but the two were easily overpowered and the terrorists carted them off to Yamatai Mountains. At the secluded snowy region, the terrorists tried to force Shadow into killing Rose, then kill their traitorous human. Instead, an awakened dark manifestation appeared around Shadow and using his assassin powers he murdered all the loyal Ilias Kreuz in the blink of an eye, then passed out. A year later, Shadow recovered and found himself recovering in the Yamatai Village. The famed Heavenly Knight Tamamo appeared before him and explained that she rescued him and Rose before they froze to death, and had already sent her kitsune force and enlisted Grand Noah's aid to eliminate the threat of Ilias Kreuz, confining them in Grand Noah's jail cells. She also told him that a dark power, that of an ancient monster's, had awakened and surged within his body, which is what led her to him, keeping him under tabs since day one via Rose. Tamamo agreed to take Shadow under her wing and help him harness his dark powers. To this day, Shadow has grown into a powerful human known as the "Demon Assassin" and is one of Tamamo's right hands, rumored to be above Nanabi and Yao, using his abilities to serve her and the Monster Lord herself. He assassinates those considered threats to the Monster Lord and continues to train every day with the citizens of Yamatai Village, whether it be physically, mentally, or sexually. He strives for the ideals of coexistence, believing that his human body infused with monster blood is proof of this achievement, and uses this power to fight and defeat the followers of Ilias and one day the evil goddess herself. Personality: Shadow has a kind and compassionate heart towards humans and monsters, the very beings that made and shaped him. He is also willing to help those in need and is even eager to have sex with others, whether it be "forbidden" (e.g. lolis or incest), though due to his powerful monster blood, he may end up reversing the situation and have his own lustful way. Surprisingly he is more gentle when having sex, not using any form of torture or death, and often allows the woman to have their way. When it comes to dealing with evil monsters or Ilias's followers, Shadow feels responsible in upholding his duties as a Heavenly Knight's hand, and will take measures using the Monster Lord's "power to maintain order" law. Depending on how drastic the situation is, Shadow may even feel the need to become merciless and, with permission, execute. Regardless of any circumstance, he is always on-guard, very calm, confident, silent, and serious, as if he applied the Serene Mind. Being intelligent and analytical, he always acknowledges his own strengths and weaknesses as well as those around him, knowing to act cautiously and without reckless abandon. He hates failing his missions (and disappointing Tamamo and the Monster Lord) and will take any means necessary to complete them. His past has left him quite shy and reserved, only opening up to those who are kind to him or whom he knows and trusts, such as Tamamo's other hands as well as his "cousin" Arakon and his Four Bandit "nieces." However, he does not tolerate idiotic, careless, or off-guard acts, such as those performed by Solomon, and like Alice he doesn't hesitate to bluntly point them out. He also has a strong dislike towards Ilias's followers, especially Ilias Kreuz. He also possesses a "summon" known as Phantom, with a completely different personality. Phantom is a female with an extremely playful and carefree attitude, but also possesses a very high murderous intent and sadism, leading her to taunt and/or toy around with others and takes much delight in it (especially with Shadow as her main victim, who isn't exactly keen but nevertheless tolerates it, however he is able to command her to stop her antiques if he desires), but still goes for quick kills. However, when the two appear together to confront a target, Shadow inherits Phantom's dark personalities and too joins in on her "fun". Strengths and Weaknesses: Shadow's strength lies within his assassination powers and darkness. Obviously, speed, stealth, critical hits, defense piercing, and instant death techniques are to his advantage. He is also a master of the blade staff, an extremely rare weapon type that generally leaves enemies at a disadvantage due to their unfamiliarity with it. Though initially his attacks aren't strong to begin with, the number of hits in any of his skills are plentiful in dealing fatal damage, allowing him to overwhelm through constant and consistent strikes. His other main source of power is the darkness within him, given by monster blood. Shadow employs this power in two different forms: the Death form, used to instantly kill targets with fast, rapid strikes while using his darkness applications to attack from afar or increase the length of his blades; and the Darkness form, controlling the target with restraints and poisons while toying with them as they slowly face demise; however, only one form can be used at a time. In addition, Shadow can use his power to turn himself invisible, teleport around the battlefield, and enter a pocket dimension. The inherited lust from the monster genes even allows him to rape a monster instead of the reverse, allowing him to actually counter monsters. However, as an assassin, he is limited to cloth or light armor as anything heavier will reduce his mobility, and thus has low defense. His over-reliance on low damage rapid connecting combos leaves him physically weak, unable to deal much damage to earth-based users, escape binds, carry heavy things, or smash a rock into pieces without slashing it repeatedly; should his enemy manage to block, evade, or intercept his attacks, his damage output may plummet. Additionally, because he is a human/monster hybrid, with his human side impairing his physical body, the darkness within him further weakens his defense and uses up a lot of stamina, though this is no longer a problem after he fully awakened his inner darkness. Skills: *'Passive:' **Dark Critical Ecstasy: Being partially monster, Shadow is less vulnerable to pleasure and temptation, reducing the damage of pleasure attacks by 35% and reduces the duration of trance, temptation, and surrender status ailments. After weakening/defeating a monster, he may rape them to his satisfaction rather than the opposite. However, normal Critical Ecstasy is still applied if a monster manages to weaken him instead. **Clairvoyance: "Heart calm and flowing like water", Shadow carries sharp eyesight, which amplify his night vision, reflxes, and stealth. **Ravenous Bloodlust: "Holding the blazing power of fire," Shadow's bloodlust causes his attacks to inflict heavy bleeding and his great control over his murderous intent renders him separated from the flow of the world, making it very difficult to sense his presence and movements even with the power of water. Additionally, the aura produced by his Ravenous Bloodlust alone can cause a great deal of intimidation and fear. **Shunpo: "Moving like the wind," Shadow is incredibly fast and difficult to catch, with his faster attack and movement speed, high jump height, and long dash distance, with the ability to double jump, rapidly descend to the ground, dash through an enemy, and run on water and walls. **Honed Edge: "With the strength of the earth," Shadow's attacks carry precision, increasing his critical chance, critical damage, and defense piercing. *'Demon's Curse - Death Skills:' When the weapons glow a deep black, the Death form, mainly used by Shadow, instantly kill targets with fast, rapid strikes while using his darkness applications to attack from afar or increase the length of his blades **Exploit Weakness: Passively increases damage when attacking a target's rear and while they are in the air (minus those with the natural ability to fly). **Concealed Blade: Rushes forward and backward in a straight line over a long distance, slashing all enemies along the path four times. **Blink Dagger: Dashes toward up to five targets, slashing each twice along the way. If there are less than five targets, Shadow re-targets from the first enemy and continues slashing until completing all five attacks. **Black Reaper: Uses the darkness to triple the length of his blades, then spin attacks twice for a total of four hits. **Ghost Stab: Stabs or slashes into the wall, floor, or shadow, which erects a large shadowy blade under the enemy, briefly stunning the target. **Shadow Strike: Shadow's signature skill. Performs a deadly horizontal slash empowered by darkness for two hits, dealing massive damage and is powerful enough to cut enemies into two. *'Demon's Curse - Darkness Skills:' When surrounded by a shroud of a thick black mist, the Darkness form, highly favored by Phantom, controls the target with restraints and poisons while toying with them as they slowly face demise. Shadow learns these skills after fully awakening his inner darkness. **Phantom: Summons a perfect copy of Shadow that fights alongside him, possessing has all of Shadow's clothes, weapons, and abilities. However, Phantom's Ravenous Bloodlust's fear induction is significantly stronger than Shadow's, and does not copy his physical appearance, voice, and attitude; Phantom is actually female, with a playful and carefree but far more murderous and sadistic personality, with her long lime-colored hair flowing down to her shoulders and possesses a ribbon on her head instead of a feather ornament, and is notably left-handed instead of right. Her presence, however, causes drastic changes to Shadow's personality, which mostly matches her's. Having a mind of her own, she is extremely reclusive and believes Shadow can hold his own ground, only appearing to assist when they both think her presence is absolutely necessary. Shadow learns this after meeting the Phantom. **Ghastly Toxin: Attacks passively infects the target with a speck of darkness, poisoning the enemy that slowly saps their life. **Wraith's Shackles: The weapon ejects a shadowy leash that ensnares targets that can be used to pull, knockdown, or assault them with darkness. **Wailing Banshee: Attacks the target with five ranged curved dark energy blades that travel at an incredibly fast speed. **Deadly Specter: Attaches a hidden spec of darkness onto the target that can be detonated at will, stunning the target and other nearby targets. **Abyssal End: Slashes the enemy twice, the second hit creating a huge explosion. **Astral Phantom: Phantom's signature skill. Sends five astral projections at the target, with each slashing twice for ten hits in total. *'Shared Skills:' Skills that are shared between Death and Darkness forms. **Shadow/Phantom Meld: Shadow/Phantom gains a shroud that turns them completely invisible to the naked eye, but leaves a very faint energy pulse that can be traced with good perception or technological tracking tools. Instantly breaks on receiving a hit. **Shadow/Phantom Walker: Shadow/Phantom instantly teleports themselves and/or their allies from one spot to another. Can be used to escape binds. **Shadow's Realm/Phantom's World: Allows Shadow/Phantom to enter a personal pocket dimension; the space within his dimension is exactly like the real world other than everything being colored pitch black, allowing him to spy on and observe events in the real world, though he can neither directly interact or be interacted with until he leaves his dimension. He can pull anyone from the real world into the dimension, and can likewise forcibly eject them out. Shadow learns this ability after fully awakening his inner darkness. **Sensing: Gauges the strength of other humans or monsters. **Telepathy: Mentally communicates with another creature. Used to receive orders from the Monster Lord or Tamamo, or to talk between Shadow/Phantom in private. *'Enhancement Skills': Three-stage buffs that greatly enhance Shadow and Phantom's fighting prowess and skills. **Twisted Demon: Taps into his inner darkness, greatly strengthening all passives and actives. ***Passive: ****Dark Critical Ecstasy: Reduces pleasure damage by 75% and grants immunity to trance, temptation, and surrender status effects. ****Clairvoyance: Strengthens hearing and physical senses, improving Shadow's ability to "see" by sensing the area all around him, and thereby further amplifying his reflexes. ****Ravenous Bloodlust: Bleeding inflicted negates natural regeneration and reduces healing effects. ****Shunpo: Leaves afterimages, allows triple jumping, and resists sticky surfaces and gravity-alteration effects (water, gravity magic, etc.). ****Honed Edge: Any hit that sends Shadow to 0 HP is endured with only 1 HP remaining. Can only happen once per Twisted Demon activation. ***Demon's Curse - Death Skills: ****Exploit Weakness: Increases damage on targets inflicted by negative status ailments and more injured targets. ****Concealed Blade: Increases linear range and number of hits from 4 to 12. ****Blink Dagger: Increases damage when more enemies are present and number of attacks from 5 to 10, thereby increasing the number of hits from 10 to 20. ****Black Reaper: Blade length is quadrupled instead of tripled and increases number of hits from 4 to 8. ****Ghost Stab: Increases number of hits from 1 to 2 and Shadow teleports out of the Ghost Stab's portal once the attack completes. ****Demonic Shadow Strike: Completely ignores the enemy's defense and block, is now a guaranteed critical hit with increased critical damage, and automatically triggers Exploit Weakness. ***Demon's Curse - Darkness Skills: ****Phantom: Phantom receives all of Twisted Demon's effects. ****Ghastly Toxin: Causes poison to siphon a very small amount of enemy health and stamina. ****Wraith's Shackles: Leash spreads to all nearby targets on the targeted enemy. ****Wailing Banshee: Increases number of attacks from 5 to 10. All hits causes blindness and high-pitched "ringing" to impair sight and hearing. ****Deadly Specter: Increased attack radius and detonation becomes a web-like snare that weighs down enemies. ****Abyssal End: A black hole is generated from the first slash, vacuuming in and damaging all surrounding enemies. ****Demonic Astral Phantom: All hits have life and stamina drain properties. Additionally strengthens Ghastly Toxin's poison and Ravenous Bloodlust's bleeding effects and duration. ***Shared Skills: ****Shadow/Phantom Meld: Cloak is completely immune to any forms of detection, and no longer breaks on receiving a hit. Additionally causes the next attack to pierce defense for Shadow and a guaranteed critical hit for Phantom. ****Shadow/Phantom Walker: Characters teleported receive significantly increased movement speed. Can now be used to remove incapactiation-type status ailments. **Curse Unsealed: Allows Demon's Curse to manipulate both Death and Darkness forms simultaneously, with Shadow and Phantom's signature skills promptly receiving the "Cursed" prefix. Requires Twisted Demon active. Learned after fully awakening his inner darkness. **Devil's Curse: The true ultimate skill of Shadow's as a last resort move, learned after meeting the Phantom. Requiring Curse Unsealed active, Phantom "merges" with Shadow to become a single entity, combining their vitality and granting them a dual personality as they wear both of their individual accessories and hairstyles. They gain two copies of their weapon, one representing Death and one representing Darkness, while unleashing extreme amount of darkness that coats their body and skin as if they were the ultimate entity of darkness. In addition, Shadow and Phantom's signature skills are amplified once more, but amplified skills can only be used once in the form. Can only be used once every three days; after its expiration it leaves Shadow and Phantom incredibly exhausted. ***Death - Massacring Shadow Strike: Massively increases the frontal range via darkness-elongated blades by five-fold, drastically increases attack speed to instantaneous, and massively increases the damage dealt by Shadow Strike to the point where the aftershock is said to level off all of Hellgondo's mountains simultaneously in a single slash. Before used, the skill is signified by Shadow/Phantom's right eye glowing while spinning their right weapon clockwise, with the weapon itself turning black and radiating an immense aura. ***Darkness - Malevolent Astral Phantom: A large black hole is summoned that summons numerous shadowy-like chains to pull, restrain, and trap enemies. Wailing Banshee ethereal energy blades appear from all directions and accompany Astral Phantom, each attack creating a series of explosions in ist wake. Ghastly Toxin inflicted by Malevolent Astral Phantom causes hallucinations and cripples regeneration and mobility that cannot be negated or cleansed. Before used, the skill is signified by Shadow/Phantom's left eye glowing while spinning their left weapon counter-clockwise and the dark mist surrounding the weapon intensifying. Category:Blog posts